Love Potion No9
by jade254
Summary: AU Modern HELSA. On Valentines day, chaos ensues when two mortal enemies, Hans Westergard & Elsa Winters, fall victim to a love potion causing them to fall madly in love with each other. However, what happens after the potion wears off. Can they handle the repercussions and consequences of their actions? (ElsaxHans) (AnnaxKristoff) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I started writing a story called 'In love with the enemy' but I have decided to abandon that idea and have come up with a new one. I already have a similar story called 'Under a spell' but I wanted to try a modern day AU story where both Elsa and Hans fall victim to a love potion ( obviously including elements of modern day sorcery) FYI In this fic the characters are all in college.**

 **This will eventually turn into a Helsa story so if you do not like this pairing then it might be best not to read.**

 **There will be some profanity and sexual innuendo but nothing terribly graphic at all.**

 **I would also like to add that there will absolutely be no 'rape' in this story.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

As Hans Westergard strolled into the busy college coffee shop, he was bombarded with numerous Valentine's day decorations already in place for the upcoming celebratory event.

A smirk played on his lips. _Oh, y_ _es!_ _Another_ _excuse for a massive orgy and getting totally drunk._

Stalking towards the counter, something else immediately caught his eye. Tucked away in the far corner, head buried in a book as usual, was none other then his arch enemy, Elsa Winters.

After ordering a large latte, Hans walked smugly towards the blonde, halting directly in front of her. "Now, what is someone like you, doing in a place like this? Don't ugly, know-it-all little bookworms belong in the library, isolated from the rest of society?"

Elsa placed her book down, before gazing up at the tall, auburn haired boy who had just decided to invade her privacy. "If that is the best derisive comment you can come up, Westergard. Then I suggest you go back to Kindergarten."

Hans scoffed. "Oh, believe me. I could call you a lot worse. But I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Okay then. Well it was nice chatting with you," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. As he stood there, menacingly glowering at her, she continued to ignore him, turning her attention back to her book.

It seemed the greatest pleasure, Hans Westergard had in his miserable life was tormenting her. He had been doing it since first grade. However, now she was all grown up. No longer would she fall victim to the mental anguish his arrogant, conceited, deragatory remarks usually caused her.

Hans huffed, then seated himself down at a table opposite the blonde, where he could still maintain contact. "So, how's the lovely Anna these days?"

Once he had mentioned her younger sister's name, Elsa slammed down the book, and glared daggers at him. "She's fine. And actually very happy in her new relationship. So don't get any ideas," she warned, her tone laced with vehemence.

Hans snorted. "Oh yeah that's right. She's with that Kristoff what's his name. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of pursuing her. Beside's, she's far too clingy and immature for me anyway."

Elsa clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "That didnt seem to bother you when you were making your promise of marriage to her not so long ago."

"Pfft! That little spitfire was so desperate for love, she would have believed anything that came out of my mouth. I am curious though. How long after our breakup did she spread her legs for that lowly peasant?"

Elsa was about to blurt out a string of expletives when a tall, blonde haired waitress interrupted their bickering.

"Your latte," she said, placing the milky hot coffee down onto his table.

Hans averted his gaze upwards. His twinkling green eyes now staring at the beautiful woman who had appeared before him. "Hello there, Aphrodite. May I just say you're looking extremely ravishing today."

Elsa overheard Hans' typical pick up line and rolled her eyes. _Somethings never change._

The waitress shamefully blushed. "Thank you Hans, that's very flattering. But shouldn't you save the compliments for your girlfriend...which one is it today? Sarah? Lisa?...Jennifer?...or is it perhaps someone else entirely?" She cooed, eyes flicking to Elsa, then back to Hans, before raising an eyebrow.

Hans chuckled. "You're joking, right?..Her? I'd rather rip out my own fingernails and scratch my eyes out then to even look at her."

The wavy haired waitress chortled softly. "Is that so? Because believe it or not, you've been staring at her since you first walked in here."

"That's only because I've been thinking of more ways to torment her," Hans snapped bitterly.

Aphrodite flashed him a quizzical look. "And why on earth would you want to do that?"

Hans' smile faded. "Because I hate her, don't you? Abominations like her shouldn't even exist."

 _Is he for real?_ The young woman furrowed her brow. "Well I'm afraid, I simply do not agree with you. You see, I only promote peace and love. If you're looking for war, then that's my brother's department. But I'm afraid he's currently out of town."

"What a pity," Hans replied.

Before leaving, Aphrodite cast him a subtle wink. "Maybe you just need a little help in the love department. You know, I may have just the thing."

"Save your weird spells and potions. I don't need your help," Hans seethed. "Haven't you heard? I'm a sex God. I can have any girl I want."

"But not the girl you really want, obviously," she countered, noticing his gaze still fixated on the blonde opposite.

Hans almost choked on a mouthful of coffee. "I don't know what you're talking about. But thanks for the advice."

"I'm holding a Valentine's promotion this Friday afternoon," Aphrodite reminded him. "Stop by if you change your mind." The blonde beauty then turned on her heels and returned to her duties, leaving Hans silently to his thoughts.

Elsa clapped her book shut, packed up her belongings, then threw her bag over her shoulder, before making haste from the table. As she strutted towards the door, Hans stood from his seat, ready to depart. He spun around sharply, clearly not looking where he was going. His muscular body collided with the blonde, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Watch it!" Elsa retorted, in an cold, icy tone.

Hans' eyes narrowed at her rudeness. "Aren't you going to apologize? Wherever are your manners?" He spat, before grabbing her arm forcefully.

"I don't know, Westergard. Probably at the same place as yours. Now get your disgusting hands off of me!"

"Say your sorry," he demanded.

Elsa shot him a disbelieving look. "For what? You were the one who knocked into me. So if anyone should be apologizing, it should be you! Now, let go of me!"

He instantly released her arm. "Yeah, I may catch a disease or something."

Elsa scoffed. "The only one who has a disease around here, is you!"

His face suddenly blazed with red hot anger. "Just stay out of my way, bitch! And next time, open your fucking eyes."

Although the words stung terribly, over the years, Elsa had gotten used to it. "I'll stay out of your way, if you stay out of mine, asshole."

They exchanged one final glance, before storming out of the coffee shop as Aphrodite looked on curiously.

 _Hmmm? I sense a lot of sexual tension between those two. But I also sense a small spark, a hidden desire. They definitely have feelings for each other, They just need a little helping hand discovering them.  
_

* * *

 ** _A/N More to come...  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Also to those who are following the story, please drop a review if you can. Every comment is appreciated.**

 ***Warning: This chapter will contain some profanity, bad language and sexual references***

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

Elsa was still seething when she returned to her dorm room later that day. _How dare he! That cretin shouldn't even exist. Although he does have a nice ass...and strong abs. Arghhh! What am I saying?_

The blonde hastily opened the drawer to her nightstand, reaching in for her secret stash of chocolate. She took out the remaining six bars and then crawled into bed. Once comfortable, she rapidly unwrapped each bar and began feasting. Most of her fellow students would drink coffee and energy drinks to calm their nerves, but for Elsa Winters, it was chocolate...and lots of it.

After her quick fix of chocolate, Elsa attempted to study. Taking out her Math text book, paper and a pen, she began scribbling down notes as fast as she possibly could.

She had almost reached the bottom of the page, when she was interrupted by footfalls outside the door, followed by a very familiar signature knock.

"Elsa? Elsa, it's me Anna. Can I come in? I brought us both chocolate milkshakes."

The blonde clambered out of bed and yanked open the door, before welcoming her sister with open arms. "Anna! You're an absolute lifesaver," she said, grabbing the shake from her hand, and sucking furiously on the straw.

Although a little caught off guard by Elsa's behavior, the freckled-faced redhead ignored it and started rambling on about Valentine's Day.

"I've got something so cool to tell you. Kristoff asked me to the Valentine's dance on Friday night."

Elsa glanced up, licking her lips clean of the chocolate. "That's nice."

"Oh I'm so excited, Elsa. He's just the nicest, warmest, gentlest person I've ever met. Such a dramatic improvement over Hans Westergard."

The blonde had to repress a scream at the mere mention of that insufferable man's name. Instead she rifled through her bag, finding one last chocolate bar, before stuffing it into her mouth.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Um, Elsa. Is everything okay?"

"Never better, why?" She mumbled.

The redhead's gaze drifted to the empty chocolate wrappers littering the bed. "Um...because you only pig out on this much chocolate when you're stressed. So what's wrong? Has someone done something?...Because if they have, I'll punch them in the nose. You know I've got a mean right hook."

Elsa dismissed her sister's concern. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. She knew her sister better then she knew herself. "Well it sure doesn't look like you're handling it very well."

"I said it's nothing!" Elsa protested.

"It's Hans isn't it?" Anna blurted out, whilst putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Elsa argued

"You can tell me," Anna insisted.

Elsa wrestled herself from her sister's grip and strutted across the room, before observing her scornfully. "Enough, Anna!"

For the longest moment, the two sister's glared hotly at each other, until finally, Elsa's face relaxed into a smile. "I'm sorry, Anna."

The redhead shot her sister a rueful glance, before instructing Elsa to sit down onto the bed. "Now, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied softly.

"So what happened?"

Elsa's cerulean blue eyes glittered with tears. "He was born, that's what happened. He is such a...actually there is no word explicit enough to describe that jackass. He has been a thorn in my side...like forever. He struts around campus like he's somehow God's gift...with all the girls pathetically swooning over him, yet really he is just an arrogant, loathsome, egotystical pig. Not to mention utterly repulsive. I don't think there is a single man on this planet as wretched as that prick."

"Holy God, Elsa. This is the first time I've known you to vent your anger so vocally. You must really hate him...or do you?" Anna murmured in a playful voice.

"Are you joking?! Tell me you're joking."

Anna shook her head, whilst grinning. "Uh-uh."

"Look! Enough talk of Hans, okay?" Elsa prattled on. "Why don't we talk about you? Like, did you accept Kristoff's invitation?"

A pale blush settled over Anna's cheek. "Yes, I did. And you know what? I have a brilliant idea. You should come along. Let your hair down for once in your life."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Anna interrogated further.

"Because it's not my scene. Beside's, Hans will probably be there. And if I see all those envious girls drooling all over that cretin, then I'm likely to vomit."

"So what if he is there? You can't let that bastard control your life forever, Elsa."

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, before breaking into a soft giggle. "I guess he kind of is, isn't he?"

* * *

Hans was sat in the study lounge, attempting to work on his latest assignment, when his peace was forever shattered. The shrill voices of Aidan and Chris, two of his closest friends had broken the deathly silence.

"He's here," Chris announced as he plopped himself down next to Hans.

"Excellent!" added Aidan.

Not at all amused with the invasion of his privacy, Hans growled indignantly. "Excuse me! But can't you guys see I'm trying to fucking study here?"

Chris suppressed a chuckle. "Hans Westergard studying? Don't make us laugh."

Finally, Hans slammed his book shut, flinging his hands up in the air. "That's it! I can't fucking concentrate. This assignment is going to be the death of me."

"What, biology?" Aidan questioned with a subtle wink. "But wouldn't that be like your favorite subject?"

Hans ignored his attempt at sarcasm. "Not to worry. I'll just get one those preppy girls to do it. If they don't agree, I can easily convince them by indulging them in some extra curricular activities. After all, I haven't been laid in a week and having a ride on my twelve inch dick is probably the most fun they'll have in their lives."

Chris laughed hysterically. "Are you seriously that sex deprived that you'd fuck one off those prissy, frigid as fuck nerds?"

Hans' face contorted in absolute fury. "I wouldn't throw around insults if I were you. Unless you want the whole campus to know you need viagra for your dick to even work. Beside's, I am not sex deprived at all. I can get any girl to have sex with me. I've just been busy lately. Anyway, I know for a fact that Kristin Parker has had the hots for me ever since junior high. Apparently, she's also a little overly obsessed with me too."

"That's what you said about that little redhead," Aidan chimed in. "And look where that got you. A punch to the nose and a dive head first into the deep end of the pool.

Although the memory of him being punched by that slip of a girl was still vivid in his mind, he chose to stay composed. "That little spitfire just couldn't handle the fact that I am a sex God and that she would need to learn to share."

"That's not what we heard," Chris and Aidan both laughed in unison.

"Well you heard wrong," Hans snapped, bitterly.

"What about her sister? She's pretty hot I think," Aidan then cooed.

Hans' temper flared. "Hot?! That bitch gives me the chills just by looking at her. If I had sex with her, I'd probably end up with frostbite on my dick. Not that I'd ever have sex with her. She's such a freak."

Chris wasn't convinced by his friends body language. "Ha, ha! You like her, don't you?"

His sudden nervousness made his voice quiver. "Wait, What? I certainly do not," Hans immediately defended. "She's an insufferable know-it-all. I wouldn't fuck that bitch if she was the last girl on earth."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I ask her to the dance Friday night," Aidan announced. "That's of course, if you're not jealous."

Hans snorted as he gathered up his books and stomped across the room. "Pfft, jealous? What makes you think I'd ever be jealous of you and that total flake? I couldn't care less what you do. A word of advice though. If you're planning on screwing her, you may need a crowbar to pry her open. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh don't worry, Hans. I know a few things that'll make her extremely wet for me."

Hans quickly turned on his heels and bounded out into the hallway. His heart was pounding and beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead. The truth was, Hans was jealous. He would never openly admit it, but secretly he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa Winters. It drove him crazy. He used to hate everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, even the way she dressed. He hated that she had beauty and brains. That she was also classy and sophisticated. Everything he wasn't.

 _Ugh! What is wrong with me? I hate that woman. She has been a thorn in my side like forever. That stunning, pure, virginial creature shouldn't be allowed to exist._

"Arggghhh," He screeched. Hans couldn't take it anymore. His dick was suddenly throbbing and aching. So he did what he usually does best.

"Hans, this sure is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Came the sweet sounding voice of a petite blonde girl.

With his eyes full of lust, Hans forced Kristin Parker backwards into her dimly lit dorm. Once they were safely inside, he locked the door and lowered his pants, before finally giving her instructions. "I need pleasure. Give it to me, now!"

Kristin giggled delightfully at his dominance. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying and will continue to review. Next chapter there will be some action between Elsa and Hans. So Just a warning if you're not a Helsa shipper.**

 ****This chapter will contain profanity and some sexual innuendo****

* * *

 **Chapter Three.  
**

That Friday afternoon, Hans had decided, against his better judgement to visit the coffee shop. He was somewhat curious about 'this thing' Aphrodite had previously mentioned. However, the St. Valentine's Day promotion had certainly drawn in the crowds. The place was so hectic, he was struggling to find an empty table.

After weaving in and out between the numerous lovestruck couples all sickeningly drooling over one another, Hans felt someone tap his shoulder. Aphrodite had appeared, gesturing for him to follow her.

Without protest, Hans trudged after her.

He couldn't help but notice how delectably spectacular and enticing the waitress looked today. Especially her long flowing blonde curls and her rather figure hugging red dress.

As if Aphrodite could read his mind, she promptly scolded him. "Don't get any ideas, Hans Westergard. I'm way out of your league."

"Well you can't blame a hot-blooded male for trying," Hans replied, abeit disappointingly.

Finally, she pointed to a table with had seemingly been reserved. "Now you sit there and I'll go prepare your order. In the meantime, why don't you try some of these heart shaped chocolates? They are simply delicious."

Hans gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, before unwrapping the chocolate and popping it straight into his mouth. He then sat back, interlocked his hands behind his head and relaxed. Whilst patiently waiting, he decided to keep himself amused by scoping out every girl that passed him by.

 _Pretty._

 _Pretty ugly._

 _Too sporty_.

 _Are those tits even real?_

 _Far too ambitious_.

 _Too nerdy_.

 _What the fuck! Looks like she's in serious need of some dental work._

 _Whoa! Way too many cream pies._

 _Oh my God. Definitely too sensitive_.

 _Ugh! How difficult is it to find a decent woman in this place?_

"Hey, Hansie," a voice purred seductively. "Isn't this just a coincidence?"

In response to the less then delightful, squealy voice, Hans looked up. _Great! she is the one person I didn't wish to see right now_. However, he tried to act surprised. "Kristin! What on earth are you doing here?"

She batted her eyelashes. "I was about to say the same thing, but as it seems we're both here...alone. Perhaps I could keep you company."

"Well...actually, I was waiting for Aidan and Chris to show," he lied, hoping that she would take the hint. After all, Kristin was good for one thing and one thing only, and general chit-chat was certainly not one of them.

Suddenly, she began giggling. "C'mon, baby. You don't want to spend Valentine's day with those morons, when you can spend it with me. Besides, I was hoping to get your opinion on what I should wear tonight."

Hans suddenly looked bemused. "Tonight?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "The dance silly. You are still taking me, aren't you?"

 _Am I? Fuck! I must have mentioned that when I was in the height of esctasy._ Hans sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Her smile immediately faded. "Oh Hansie, you promised." Her gaze then flicked to the plate of chocolates. "Are you having any more of those? Because if you're not-"

Hans was about to answer, when he glanced towards the door and his breath hitched. Elsa Winters had just entered the bustling coffee shop...and she looked radiant. The blonde beauty was wearing a pale blue dress which made her delicious curves even more visible. Her hair was styled in her usual single French braid, and her blue eyes dazzled and sparkled. He tried to avert his gaze, but he just couldn't. It was probably not good to obsess over the one person who tormented him, but it was hard not to when she looked even more entrancing then ever.

Kristin turned around in her chair, before she burst out laughing. "Oh my God! What is that freak doing here?! And why does she like...look so pale all the time? It's like she has a serious vitamin A deficiency or something. I mean, even her sister doesn't look that bad. What happened, some blip in the gene pool or something more sinister?"

Hans wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was thinking too much about Elsa. Kissing her, undressing her, fucking her in the hallway. The blonde had changed drastically over the years. It had taken him more then a moment to realize that she was no longer that six year old spoiled, rotten brat from kindergarten who outsmarted him at everything. She had certainly matured, and in more ways then one. Maybe she really was still a totally annoying geek, but there was no denying how beautiful she had become. _Ugh!_ _I_ _really need to get these sordid thoughts of that woman out of my head. She means nothing to me...absolutely nothing._ _  
_

"Hans?! Hans?!" Kristin clicked her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his very erotic fantasy.

"What is your problem?" He snarled.

The blonde was not amused. "What is my problem?! What is your problem? You seemed like you were in some kind of trance. Wait? Were you looking at that ugly, scrawny bitch?!"

"Pfft, as if!" Hans said condescendingly, protesting his innocence.

Perceiving Elsa as a potential threat, Kristin wanted to make her feelings quite clear. "Good, because you're mine! Remember that, Hansie bear."

"Aren't you being a tad dramatic?" Hans accused.

Luckily, Aphrodite chose her moment well to interrupt the couple. "Here, I've brought you...Oh, I didn't realize you had a guest."

Kristin glared daggers at the waitress. "Oh, I'm not a guest, sweetie. I happen to be his girlfriend." She pushed out her chair and clambered to her feet. "But don't worry, I was just leaving. After all, the dance starts in less then five hours and I have to look my best." Reaching across the table, she then gave his cheek a tight squeeze. "Oh, and because I'm feeling generous, I've made grand plans for us afterwards, so clear your schedule."

"Seriously?" He whined.

Kristin giggled. "Yes seriously. I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget. Now, just you make sure you come pick me up by seven thirty."

"If I must," he seethed, through clenched teeth.

Once Kristin had stalked off, the auburn-haired man turned to Aphrodite and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God you turned up when you did. If I had to sit here any longer listening to that high pitched wail, I was likely to strangle her."

"Although she strikes me as rather overzealous and somewhat jealous, that still would have been unfortunate. Because then, I wouldn't have been able to treat you both to my Valentine's day surprise, made with my own secret recipe," the waitress declared, excitedly.

"Both of us?"

Aphrodite whipped her head around giving a signal. "C'mon over. I found the perfect table for you."

Elsa briskly stepped forward, before her eyes widened in shock. "You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I'm sitting with him!"

Hans mutually agreed. "Yeah. There is no way I'm sitting with her!"

"Seriously people. You're acting like a couple of adolescents. But I do sense a lot of pent up sexual tension. So, I have just the thing that will guarantee to spice things up a little." Aphrodite cast a subtle wink as she set down two glasses filled with a red liquid.

Elsa peered at the glass suspiciously. "Whatever is this?"

Aphrodite looked deep in thought for a moment, before answering. "Just a fruity cocktail of my own invention."

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Elsa replied politely. "But I just remembered that I have a big Math test I really need to study for." As the blonde stood up, the waitress pushed her back down.

"And I bet you'll ace that math test with or without that extra studying. Just have one drink and then you can leave whenever you want."

Elsa relented and seated herself back down. Fully satisfied that her plan was working perfectly, Aphrodite gave one final smile before moving across to the adjacent table.

Finally alone, Hans started the conversation. "So, my little dove. Why exactly are you here?"

"Um..I'm here, because this just so happens to be my favorite coffee shop." She folded her arms crossly, before adding, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there chasing bimbos?"

"Well at least I can have any woman I want," he boasted, a smug look of satisfaction plastered over his face. "You...well you've got no chance. Because let's face it. You're an insufferable know-it-all, who is terribly unattractive and no guy in his right mind is going to talk to you, let alone want to date you."

His words stung, but Elsa kept her composure. "And I suppose the biggest, conceited, arrogant, womanizer on campus...actually make that the entire planet is going to find the perfect date here either."

"Lucky for me, I already have a date, but I like to keep my options open."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I rest my case."

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Hans snapped.

"If you find me annoying, then go sit someplace else," Elsa countered, bitterly.

"Um...if you remember, I was sitting here first. And I didn't exactly invite you to sit with me."

Ignoring him, Elsa put the glass to her lips, before hesitating. "Do you think this is safe?"

Hans fought the urge to laugh. "It maybe Valentine's Day. And Aphrodite maybe named after the Greek Goddess of love. But I really don't think by drinking this we're going to start having romantic feelings for one another."

Elsa stifled a chortle. "Yeah, because that would be ridiculous." Shrugging off her paranoid thoughts, the blonde took a large sip.

Hans followed, swallowing a entire mouthful. "Whoa, this tastes like...

"Chocolate!" They both shouted in unison.

"And strawberries," Hans added.

"I think you'll find it's raspberry," Elsa corrected.

"Strawberry...rasberry, same difference," Hans argued.

Elsa retaliated once again. "Actually they're quite different. But seeing as rasberries are related to roses...and considering what day it is. It would definitely make more sense."

"Of course. Only you would know something like that, being book-smart and all."

"Well, you'd actually be quite intelligent if you applied half of that brain of yours."

"Thank you for that piece of useful information, Professor Winters," he announced in a mocking tone. "I'll be sure to remember that for the future."

Elsa sighed in irritation, drumming her fingers down on the table as she felt a wild headache coming on.

As Hans continued to down more of his drink, he felt a strange tingling sensation on his tongue and then a sudden, uncontrollable and overwhelming urge to compliment his worst enemy. "Hey, Elsa? Did I ever tell you, that you have quite a beautiful body? Or," he leaned forward staring at her closely, "that you have the most striking, mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen. I just love the way they twinkle."

Elsa folded her arms across her chest, before giving him a quizzical look. "Are you serious?!"

"About what?"

The blonde huffed in exasperation. "About what you just said?"

Hans stared across at her curiously. "Absolutely! You are amazing."

"Is this one of your childish games?" Elsa retorted.

"No, but it does seem like something weird is going on," Hans explained softly.

"That much is obvious. After all, usually I can't bear to look at you, let alone think you're the most hunkiest and damn right sexiest man alive." Realizing what she had just said, Elsa's cheeks suddenly blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Hans smirked. "Whoa! Did the self-righteous, virtuous, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth, Elsa Winters just say I'm the hunkiest and sexiest man alive?"

Panicking, Elsa shook her head vigorously. "No."

Hans smiled wickedly. "It's okay, you don't need to be shy. I wouldn't blame you if you did. It just so happens to be true. And I'll also let you in on another little secret...I'm an incredible kisser too."

Elsa couldn't handle this situation. "There's something very wrong here. You don't pay me compliments...and I would never think you're hunky or sexy...ever."

"But I'm not complaining," he admitted coolly, before extending his hand towards her face.

Timidly, Elsa shrank away from his touch. "What do you think you are you doing?"

"Feeling how soft your flawless skin is. Is that a crime?" But as his fingers made contact with her delicate flesh, she gasped. He had certainly caught her off guard.

She really did not understand what was going on here, but whatever it was, it sure wasn't normal. "Don't touch me!"

Hans studied her face. Although her features depicted so much fear, trepidation and anxiety, in that one moment, he was too angry to care. "For fuck's sake, Elsa! It must really suck to be you. You're even more neurotic then I thought. No wonder you don't have any friends...or a boyfriend."

"Screw you, Westergard!"

"I'd rather screw you. But we can't all have what we want now, can we? Hell, even your damn sister was more hospitable and receptive then you are. And... it would appear that she even has a better love life then you. So, I really can't help but pity you. Here you are, destined to be alone on the most romantic day of the year just because you're afraid of a little contact. I'm telling you right now. You're going to spend the rest of your life alone...forever feeling worthless and unloved."

Frantically, she looked around. Her breaths were coming out in short bursts. Her bottom lip trembled as she blinked back tears. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But it was too late. A tear had already traveled down her cheek. Grabbing her bag, the blonde scrambled to her feet and dashed out of the coffee shop.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Hans gave chase, bumping into Aphrodite in his pursuit. The waitress just smiled mischievously, but he didn't notice.

Once outside, he scanned the vast area, but Elsa was no-where to be found. "Stupid woman. Where did she go?"

Normally, Hans would never be this concerned about anyone's wellbeing, especially Elsa's. But strangely, he found himself actually worrying about her. She seemed awfully upset and rather unexpectedly his heart was aching for her.

"Elsa?! Elsa?! Where are you?"

For the first time ever, Hans' face contorted in fear and desperation, especially with no sign of the blonde's whereabouts. After a further ten minutes of searching proved fruitless, he decided to return to campus. After all, he had a dance to prepare for. Even if he was taking Kristin Parker, it was better then turning up with no date at all.

As he walked further down the street, Hans heard sniffling. He rounded the corner and found Elsa sitting on the ground crying.

 _Why is it girls always seem to cry?_ He asked himself. Taking a precarious, tentative step towards the sobbing woman, Hans offered her his hand.

Hearing the footsteps, Elsa looked up. Through blurred vision, she was surprised to see her enemy standing there offering her his assistance. However, she had decided that she didn't need his help. "Just go away, Westergard."

"I'm trying to help you here. Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"Do you?"

"Come on," he insisted. "I won't bite."

Eventually, she gave him permisson to assist her up. As his hand touched hers, a fuzzy kind of warmth flowed throughout her whole body. Unfortunately though, Hans pulled her up a little too forcefully, causing her to stumble forward, straight into his arms.

Instantly she screamed, "let go of me!" Whilst wrestling to free herself.

"No need to get your panties in a twist ...that's of course if you're even wearing any," he grinned, lustfully.

"You pervert!" Elsa yelled loudly, her piercing blue eyes locking with his glittering green orbs. "Now let me go!"

"Elsa, calm down," he said, almost soothingly.

Her heart was racing, her breathing becoming more rapid. Struggling harder, she pleaded. "Please Hans, let go of me."

"Make me!"

Leaving her with no choice, Elsa stomped down hard on his foot. Hans shrieked in pain and immediately released his grip.

With a look of fear and dismay, Elsa backed away, until she collided with a nearby wall. She gazed up at Hans, whose eyes were now burning with hatred.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?!" He growled

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!"

What happened next though, neither of them could have predicted. Without warning, Hans grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall, restraining her arms.

For a split second, she flailed wildly, struggling to get away. Until a sense of calm washed over her and she felt something she had never felt before. Although her heart continued to pound faster, her stomach also began to feel fluttery and her legs had almost turned to jello. How was Hans able to incite this kind of response? He gripped her waist tightly, shuffling closer, and almost instantaneously his lips crashed onto hers.

After several magical and heart stopping moments, Hans withdrew from her, completely perplexed. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"I-I was about to ask the same thing," Elsa stammered breathlessly.

Hans clutched his temples, grumbling to himself. Everything seemed so hazy, but he knew Elsa had to have something to do with it. "What did you do?!"

The blonde felt her rage flare. "What do you mean, what did I do? This is your fault!"

Hans' green eyes flashed dangerously, as his memory cleared and he experienced a moment of clarity. Furiously, he wiped his lips. "Did you just kiss me?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "No! You kissed me."

His laugh resonated off of the nearby buildings. "Ha, ha! You wish, bitch."

"SHUT-UP, WESTERGARD!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?!" He seethed.

"Just piss off," she cursed.

All of a sudden his head was spinning again, and he fought to control his urges once more. Elsa staggered backwards, her mind a jumbled mess. Hans however moved forward with lightning speed, quickly approaching her quivering body. With his strong, muscular arms, he enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"Hans," she said, almost dreamily. "I can't-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh, let me speak." Then gripping her chin gently, Hans stared longingly into her eyes. "I've never told you this before. But I need to tell you it now. Elsa. You have a face of a Goddess and a heart of an angel. I just want-"

This time it was Elsa's turn to interrupt. She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him closer. "Shut-up and kiss me again...Now!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the all the reviews so far. I appreciate each and every one.**

 **This chapter will mark the beginning of Hans' and Elsa's relationship whilst under the influence of a love potion. Things will become a lot more complicated once the spell wears off. But at least for those readers that like this particular shipping, we'll get treated to some cute Helsa moments.**

 ***Warning use of bad language****

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Westergard?" Elsa screeched, breaking contact and pushing him as far away from her as possible.

He stared at her innocently. "What do you mean? What am _I_ doing?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she smoothed down her disheveled clothing. "You just attacked me...you...you pervert!"

Hans' green eyes widened in confusion. Anger slowly crept in, as he suddenly felt stung by her wild accusation. "Attacked you?! I think you'll find, snowflake, that it was _you_ who attacked me!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, trying to contain repulsion. "How dare you blame this on me! I just wanted to be alone. You were the one that followed me out here in the first place!"

He was trying to come up with some derogatory comment, but for the first time ever, he couldn't come up with anything remotely worthwhile. "Only...only...because..."

Elsa started to walk away. "Because what? So Prince flirty could torment me some more?"

Although he would never openly admit it, kissing her had strangely been the happiest moment of his entire life. It trumped the excitement of being chosen as Prom King back in high school, and even the thrill of being elected class president. _She's just so delectable..._ _so_ _beautiful...so graceful...so...downright perfect._ "If you must know, it was because I was concerned for you."

He was instantly met with a mockery of laughter. "Oh don't make me laugh, Westergard. The only person you're ever concerned about is yourself. Now why don't you buzz off and take your cold, unfeeling heart with you!"

Rejection, embarrassment and unmitigated humiliation is what he should have been feeling. Instead, he wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and smother her in soft tender kisses. "Elsa, wait!"

She turned sharply, glaring at him icily. "What now, Westergard?"

"You're so sexy when you're angry, Elsa, you know that?" He took a step closer. "And with that voluptuous body, flawless skin and those twinkling blue orbs...I just want to..."

Elsa sighed, trying to ignore the warm smile on his face. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll...I'll report you for sexual harassment."

"C'mon, snowflake. We haven't done anything remotely close to sexual...yet. But we could. I mean, why not? We're both unattached. Not to mention I'm devilishly handsome and you're undeniably hot," he added, leering at her with a desirous grin gracing his lips.

"UGH! You're despicable."

"Kiss me again," he challenged.

"NO!"

Before she could protest further, Hans had her pinned against the wall once more.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. "Help! Rape!"

Hans quickly covered her mouth to muffle her screams. She struggled momentarily, before looking up at him with the smallest hint of affection. When he was sure she had stopped screaming, he removed his hand and instead gently brushed her cheek.

"Elsa, darling. You should know it's not rape if you haven't said no."

The blonde shuddered, a chill running down her spine. She knew she should be saying no. This wasn't what she wanted...or was it? _Argh!_ _What's happening to me?_

Hans tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for, Elsa? Tell me no and I'll stop. As a matter of fact, I promise to walk away and never bother you again."

 _Just say it, Elsa. Tell him no. It's hardly that difficult._ "I...I..." Blue eyes met green orbs. Suddenly, as if by magic an overwhelming, completely irrational desire consumed her. She found herself shaking with both fear and excitement. "I think I want to kiss you again."

The next moment she was caught off guard as warm, friendly arms embraced her quivering figure. "I want to kiss you again too," Hans agreed.

The kiss was different this time. It was tender, gentle and sweet, but still full of passion. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, moving in closer, until her body was flush against his. She'd never realized how soft and warm his lips truly were. She was liking this and so was Hans.

"Oh Elsa, you taste so good," he murmured, deepening the kiss.

Just the sound of her voice on his lips made her want to cry out in ecstasy. "Oh, Hans!" A voice in the back of her head was telling how wrong this was, whilst the other was spurring her on.

The kiss lasted several moments, until both broke apart, their faces flushed, both of their hearts beating rapidly.

It took a few seconds for Elsa to catch her breath. "That was...

"Amazing," Hans interrupted.

"Yeah," she agreed, rather breathlessly.

"I think I'm in love with you, Elsa," he admitted.

She couldn't believe she was about to say the same thing. "I think I'm in love with you too."

Hans reached out his hand and Elsa took it willingly. "In that case, snowflake. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Valentine's ball tonight."

Positively beaming, Elsa didn't need to think about her answer. "Yes."

"I'll pick you at seven thirty. No wait. Make that seven."

"Seven's great. But what about, Kristin?"

The auburn haired man shrugged. "What about her?"

"Isn't she like your girlfriend? Weren't you suppose to be taking her to the dance?"

"Why on earth would I want to take someone like her, when I have someone like you? Beside's, Kristin's not even my type. She's terribly unattractive, has the intelligence of a worm and she's as clingy as a bloodsucking leech. And she's certainly not my girlfriend. I just fuck her when I get horny."

"I see. So will you fuck me if I ever get horny? I'm still a virgin you know."

Hans almost choked on his own saliva leaving him almost speechless. "Well...well...absolutely! It would give me the greatest pleasure, snowflake. Just let me know a time and place and I'll be there."

With her cheeks completely red, she flashed him a flirtatious grin. "That could be arranged soon, my love. Very soon."

* * *

When Anna arrived back at their dorm later that afternoon, she found the place in total disarray and her sister bouncing around the room in a state of panic.

"Oh Anna, thank God you're here. You have got to help me! I've been having a serious wardrobe malfunction."

The redhead averted her gaze to Elsa's bed and the floor that was covered in a variety of garments, underwear and shoes. "Um, Elsa? What's going on here?"

"What does it look like?" The blonde replied, looking rather flurried. "I'm trying to find some suitable attire to wear to the ball tonight. But who would have known how hectic such a preparation could be."

Anna arched an eyebrow. "But I thought you said you weren't going. I think your exact words were, _it's not my scene_."

Elsa's stomach still had butterflies fluttering around in it and her heart was pounding loudly non stop. "I know what I said. But that was before I had an incredible dreamy date," she exclaimed.

"Wait, what? You've been gone for what like five hours and you've managed to acquire a date...just like that."

The blonde nodded. "Yes I did."

Although a little surprised, Anna couldn't have been more happier for her older sister. "Elsa, that's great. So, who's the lucky guy?"

The blonde flashed her sister a cheeky grin. "You'll see."

Folding her arms across her chest, Anna pouted. She was desperately trying to suppress the twinge of curiosity, but she just couldn't. "Seriously, Elsa. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise. Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

Although she had resorted to sulking, Anna sauntered over to the bed and picked up the first piece of clothing. "Of course I'll help you. After all, isn't that what sister's are for?"

But the redhead had soon regretted those words. As after two hours of trying on tops, skirts and numerous dresses all in various shades of blue, Anna was completely bored. "Ugh! I'm surrounded by blue. Have you perhaps thought about a color other then blue? I mean, how about red? This is Valentine's Day after all."

Elsa shook her head. "Red doesn't really suit me. I don't know why, but I'm just really fond of the color blue."

 _Yeah, I can see that._ Anna rummaged through the pile of discarded clothing and sighed heavily. "Sorry, Elsa. But I'm afraid you've tried on every single blue outfit there is."

"Not exactly. I have one more dress that I haven't tried. I was saving it for last because it's kind of like a prototype."

Choosing to preoccupy herself with unwrapping a lollipop, the redhead simply nodded.

Elsa went ahead and tried on the dress, before checking herself out in the mirror. Although a perfect fit, this dress seemed way out of her comfort zone. She turned to Anna who was now absorbed in some bridal magazine.

"So Anna, what do you think?"

"Uh huh, that's nice," she mumbled, keeping her gaze transfixed on a page displaying a magnificent wedding gown.

Elsa placed her hands firmly on her hips, before raising her voice. "You're not even looking!"

The redhead placed the book down and raised her eyes. When she saw her sister, her jaw dropped. The lollipop slid out of her mouth and fell to the floor.

"Do I look okay?" Elsa asked rather sheepishly.

Anna couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister had transformed into some stunning Goddess right before her very eyes. "Whoa Elsa. You look...different. It's a good different and that dress...it's just amazing."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I made it myself."

"Made it yourself? Since when did my sister acquire such a skill to create something so fabulous?"

Elsa started to explain. "Well you see, it was just one of those times I was alone and bored with not a soul to interact with. So, I decided to engage in a little chanel surfing and found this website on dress designing. It seemed all rather interesting, so I went out and bought some fabric and as soon as I started, I couldn't stop. It felt like I'd been doing it all my whole life."

Anna was just amazed. "You may be my sister, Elsa. But there's still a lot of things I don't know about you. This is just creative to the max." The redhead began tracing her slender fingers over the stunning outfit. "Just look at the detail. Sweetheart bodice, glittery transparent organza sleeves and that slit..."

Elsa's confidence suddenly faded. "You don't think it's too revealing, do you?"

"Hell no! Believe me, sweetie. In that dress, you are going to make heads turn," Anna declared passionately,

In her mind, Elsa only wanted that to be Hans. "Well let's hope it's only one head."

"Oh yes, your elusive date," Anna replied through gritted teeth. "I still don't understand why you won't tell me who it is," she added with a whine.

Elsa patted her sister's head sympathetically. "Because it's a secret."

Anna whirled around. "Just tell me one thing? Do I know him?"

Resisting the urge to scream his name, Elsa answered in a more calm and collected tone. "Yes you do."

"Well I hope whoever this guy is. He treats you with the respect you deserve...or...or he'll have me to deal with. And you know what I did to Hans Westergard the last time he chose to disrespect me, don't you?"

Keeping her expression stoic and reserved, Elsa eased her sister's concerns. "Don't worry little sis, he is a perfect gentlemen. But that's not to say we can't have a little fun. After all, gentlemen prefer blondes, don't they?"

"I don't know about that, but just in case, I think you should let your hair down...literally." Anna moved behind Elsa, tugging at her single french braid.

Shifting slightly, Elsa suddenly became uncomfortable. "But I like my braid."

Anna held her sister still. "Oh come on. It's so...old and boring. Here, try this."

Seconds later the braid had disappeared and her sister's platinum blonde tresses tumbled halfway down her back. Next, Anna appeared in front of her armed with a make up tray. "Now, let me apply a little purple eye shadow, some pink lipstick...and a little blush to lighten those pale cheeks and you will look even more fabulous. I'm not sure that is even possible, but hey no harm in trying, right?"

Once Anna had finished dolling her up, she pushed Elsa towards the mirror. "How do you think you look?"

Elsa had never been modest or vain, but she had to admit, for once in her life she did look kind of nice. "I love it, Anna. Thank you."

With all the time spent helping out her sister, Anna hadn't realized the time. "Dang it, Elsa. Have you noticed the time? It's past six already. Well I'm off to grab a shower and then I'm going over to Kristoff's to get ready. So I guess I'll see you later." Anna gave her sister a big hug before grabbing a bag and disappearing out of the room.

* * *

For almost the next hour, time was ticking more slowly then ever. Elsa was nervously pacing her dorm, awaiting Hans' arrival. The anticipation was rising rapidly and she felt nauseous. On one hand she couldn't wait to see him, but on the other she was extremely anxious.

When she heard the loud knock just before seven, she froze. Her stomach was still in knots and her palms were sweaty. _I can't believe I'm_ _feeling like this._ Resting her hand on the door knob, hesitating for a brief second, before pulling it open _._ _  
_

Hans had been equally as nervous. Actually, as he stood outside Elsa's dorm, he was seriously beginning to wonder what Kristin would say once she realized he had blown her off. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and all that jazz,_ he thought to himself.

Of course, as soon as the door opened and he saw Elsa standing there, Kristin was the last thing on his mind. Apart from his Mother, this blonde was the next most beautiful creature in the world. She was a picture of perfection...an epitome of flawless beauty and virtuosic brilliance. _God, s_ _he is so fucking beautiful...and shit, she's also a holy virgin. That's hotter then hot._ "Whoa, snowflake. You look gorgeous. Not that you didn't look gorgeous before. You just look exceedingly more scrumptious tonight."

She flushed faintly scarlet. "Well, Hans. You don't look too shabby yourself."

Smirking to himself in satisfaction at her approval, his eyes immediately fell on a small box grasped tightly in his hands. "Oh here, I bought you something."

A feeling of guilt suddenly washed over her. With trembling hands, she took the blue velvet box from him and just stared down at it.

"Elsa, you're shaking. Are you okay? Are you cold?"

She kept her head lowered, hiding the tears brimming in her eyes.

Hans yanked off his jacket and attempted to wrap it around her body, but she just shook it off.

"I won't be needing that. You see, I don't feel the cold."

He continued to gaze at her quizzically. "So what is it then?"

"It's just...well... I've never had a man buy me anything before...except my dad of course. But I don't think he counts," she rambled. "This is so nice."

He felt honored to be the first man, apart from her Father to have presented her with a gift. "I guess I just thought it was customary to come bearing gifts for a beautiful lady."

Elsa blushed again, before unwrapping the ribbon on the box and carefully opening it. She immediately gasped, as she beheld the gold necklace with real sparkling diamonds surrounding a large gemstone in the center. "Oh Hans, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it? It's turquoise. Your birthstone I believe."

The blonde gazed at him curiously. "How did you know my birthday was in December?"

"I vaguely remember Anna going on and on about how you were born on the winter solstice. And that you had to be delivered at home because there was this huge storm and your Mom couldn't get to the hospital because there was like ten inches of snow outside your house."

"She told you that?"

"Among other things," he teased.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what other things did my sister tell you?"

Hans raised his hands defensively. "Nothing bad, I swear. Anna only ever talked about you in a good way. You'd be surprised how much she admires her big sister."

"Anna admires me?" she questioned, as she found herself fumbling with the clasp to the necklace.

Hans noticed her having difficulties and offered her his assistance. "Here, why don't you let me put this on for you?"

Elsa thanks him, giving him access. "Thanks."

As he helped with the piece of jewelry, Hans continued his conversation. "She never stopped talking about you. It was always Elsa this and Elsa that. The things she would tell me though. Sometimes, I found myself wishing that I was dating you instead of her."

Once the delicate pendant was in place, Elsa whirled herself around. "Well, it looks like you got your wish."

"I certainly did." He then courteously extended his hand to her. "Come, my love. We wouldn't want to be late for ball."

She grabbed her purse and stepped outside, before intertwining her arm with his. "Let's go, Hans. I'm ready."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


End file.
